Field
The embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to used vehicle marketing and transactions, and more particularly to systems, devices, and methods for marketing and selling used vehicles during an extended sale period and dynamically matching used vehicle dealers to used vehicle transactions.
Description
The current used vehicle marketing and sales systems involve disparate and unified actors and data sources such that the systems require superfluous computer system resources, costs, and time to implement. Thus, a more efficient system for marketing and selling used vehicles is necessary.